Conventionally, since a high-speed interface is not required in a NAND flash memory, it is not necessary to make a test for signal integrity after mounting.
Recently, the operating speed of the interface of a NAND flash memory has increased. The signal integrity in the high-speed interface is important and it is necessary to evaluate the signal integrity in a package/board on which the NAND flash memory is mounted.